


Increasing Expense

by sanctum_c



Series: Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Financial Issues, Food Issues, Gardens & Gardening, Grocery Shopping, Money, Post-Canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Fruit and vegetables are getting more expensive post-Meteor.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032405
Kudos: 18





	Increasing Expense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Garden'

Marlene frowned as she and Tifa left the market stall. “They were more expensive again weren’t they?”

Tifa shifted the bundle of fresh fruit and vegetables in her arms. “Unfortunately.”

“What if they get too much?”

“We’ll figure something out.” She smiled at Marlene, the answer acceptable. Unfortunately the question was not so settled. Fresh produce fluctuated in prices as the Planet left the Mako age and moved into a new era. No term to encompass it yet – other than in relation to the events and practices no longer current. Post-Midgar. Post-Mako. Post-Meteor. Post-Shinra (more or less anyway). Post-Sephiroth. To Avalanche and a few significant people; post-Aeris. Fresh vegetables commanded a premium in the fall of Midgar and the rise of Edge. Crops from the Upper Plate and in storage sold at absurd mark-ups to those desperate enough to buy.

The world shifted and new supply-lines were established, linking the fledgling city with farms able to provide more food. The WRO helped as much as it could, but the fall of Shinra left something of a vacuum – and Reeve was reluctant to so utterly dominate in the way Shinra once had. Those with money sought out ways to accrue more. Exclusive contracts restricted access and raised prices. The Seventh Heaven was profitable enough to cope with the shifts, but for how much longer?

Three years after, prices rose. Assuming no sudden jumps they would be fine. But despite her earlier assurance, Marlene became concerned for later, asking for fewer vegetables with her dinner. “To save some money.”

Tifa exchanged a glance with Cloud. Their home finances was an area they tried to ensure did not affect the kids much. Impossible to absolutely avoid it, and there was much Marlene and Denzel did not pick up on, but every now and again, there came a pointed, awkward question. Tifa explained what prompted the comment to Cloud once the others were in bed. “I can buy some fresh stuff when I’m on the road.”

“I considered that. Unfortunately deliveries aren’t regular enough.” So much easier if Cloud could restrict his enterprise to the environs surrounding Edge and Healin. Reality was less forgiving. “I had a different idea, but I’m not sure how well it would work.”

“Oh?”

“A garden out back. We can plant our own vegetables and grow them. Now, I know it won’t be immediate or anything, we’ll need to keep buying overpriced stuff for a while, but-“

“It’s a good idea, but-“

“I know.” Tifa rushed to explain everything. “I know the land’s not really good for anything. But it must be better now? The rain, the rain should have helped. Right?” The eradication of Geostigma brought with it changes to Edge. Dusty, barren streets now showed signs of greenery, weeds clinging to life in cracks. The region around Midgar gained a new life.

“It has.” Cloud was certain. He had always been a little cagey on what he experienced before he floated up in the water pool in Aeris’s church, but on certain matters involving an interference from out of the Lifestream he was absolutely sure. “I think we could easily grow whatever we wanted.” Tifa said nothing, a caveat clear ahead of him speaking further. “But I’d be worried about the soil.”

“The soil?”

He nodded. “Shinra’s been abusing this land for decades. Who knows how much waste and poison has leeched into the ground.” He grimaced. “Not what we want to be serving up to people.”

“Then-“ If the soil was bad here, how about further afield? Where plants grew already. Where their food originated from. “-we don’t have to grow it out the ground. Get some containers, fill them with soil and use that?” There had to be some way-

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Cloud smiled. “How soon did you want to start? I can try and bring something suitable back on my next delivery.”

She smiled back at him. “The containers I can get here. If you can find some seeds and soil… We’re okay for now, but the sooner we can start growing the better.”

“My only concern is Marlene and Denzel,” Cloud said.

“Oh, they’ll be fine. And careful.”

“You are taking their play area away.” He chuckled.

“Point. But they’ve never used it.” Tifa folded her arms. “So they’ll just have to cope.”


End file.
